


An Interesting Try

by Miistical



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England - Implied, F/M, Hong Kong/South Korea - Implied, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miistical/pseuds/Miistical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were outside, in a park, the grass a bright green and the sky a brilliant blue. It was a nice summer day; a light breeze sweeping through the trees, children's faint laughter echoing in the distance, the chimes of an ice cream truck twinkling in the heat that climbs from the ground- and yet the men that belonged to those three sets of eyes couldn't care less."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xYourHero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xYourHero).



Three sets of eyes looked around in varying degrees of boredom and exasperation. They were outside, in a park, the grass a bright green and the sky a brilliant blue. It was a nice summer day; a light breeze sweeping through the trees, children's faint laughter echoing in the distance, the chimes of an ice cream truck twinkling in the heat that climbs from the ground- and yet the men that belonged to those three sets of eyes couldn't care less.  
  
One pair was shining in thin amusement, the redness of the irises adding a certain mischievous quality as the man surveyed his companions. A tall, blue-eyed man stood next to him; this man was smoking from a pipe as he looked around in slight disdain. The last man, whom regarded most of his surroundings with contempt in his lavender eyes, simply sighed. The man with the purple eyes turned to the red-eyed man beside him and asked, "Why are we here again, Romania?" A light Norwegian accent thickened his voice and the man named Romania silently bowed an eyebrow and pointed to a different group.  
  
All three turned their heads to a silver-haired woman who was talking happily to a blonde, smirking woman. Around the two women were four other men: a tall man very similar to both the blonde and blue-eyed man, a very short and cute brunette with a miniature version of Romania's hat, and a very perky man with hair that defied gravity who was chatting with a much slighter, pale man who had a small resemblance to the purple-eyed man.  
  
 _Ah, yes._ All three narrowed in on the silver-haired woman. _That's why.  
_

* * *

It was right after a meeting (just as unproductive as the others before it) that a different set of three men were, unwillingly, gaping together. A sparkling Ukraine, followed by a catty Belgium, smiling Luxembourg, and a grinning Denmark and Romania had just made their way to the group of men and proposed quite the... idea.  
  
Ukraine nervously twisted her hairpin, "Well? Wh-what do you think?"  
  
Romania quickly reassured her, quite used to having to react instantly in hopes of not making his Sweet cry, " _I_ think it's lovely, just like you~" Swooping in, Romania gently grabbed hold of Ukraine's waist and gave a chaste kiss to her cheek, hoping to give the three men some time to think of something to say. The busty woman blushed a light pink, but she was determined and returned her attention to the light-eyed men in front of her.  
  
Norway was the next to say anything, even though his soulless eyes betrayed none of the shock he was currently feeling. "You want all of us," he waved a hand in a lazy circle to indicate all of those present, "to go on a date together?"  
  
Ukraine sputtered a little as her blush deepened in embarrassment and she hid her face in Romania's chest. Before she could say another word, Iceland stepped up to grasp Norway's hand. Norway looked down at the shorter Nordic in surprise.  
  
Iceland battled back the blush that threatened to spread across the bridge of his nose and down his neck when he murmured, "I don't know. It sounds like it could be fun." That pretty much sealed the deal for Norway.  
  
Tugging the silver-haired beauty closer to him, Norway wrapped his arms around Iceland's shoulders, the Icelander fitting snug in the rare display of affection that was Norway's hug. Iceland repeated Ukraine's earlier move by tucking his head into the dip of Norway's shoulder and throat as he lost his battle and even his ears turned a nice shade of bright pink.  
  
Ukraine held back a squeal (unlike Denmark and Belgium) and turned to the last man. Netherlands shifted, a little unnerved by the hope in the Ukrainian woman's eyes. He itched for a smoke, but he knew his Bella hated the smell and controlled himself. Not like said Belgian woman whom launched herself at Netherlands' ( _very_ lovely) chest.   
  
Hoping to win him over, Belgium squeezed her older brother. Slightly jumping from her not-so-concealed excitement and energy, Belgium rattled off her many (many, many, _many_ ) reasons as to why they should go. (The Dutch couple didn't notice their younger brother share an amused glance with a smirking Denmark.) Steadily growing restless with Belgium's list, Netherlands nodded his head frantically; hoping that the movement would appease his lover. Squealing with happiness, Belgium jumped up and, all while hanging off Netherlands neck, planted kisses over his face.  
  
While Netherlands tried, with zero progress, to pry Belgium off him, Norway finally looked back up from his place in Iceland's hair. "I do suppose now is a good a time as any to ask why they are coming along as well?" Norway looked pointedly at Denmark as he spoke, but Ukraine took it to include Luxembourg.   
  
Ukraine gave a watery smile, "Well, I wasn't sure if you would be okay with this as a date, so I invited someone close to each of us just in case. I'd hate it if everything turned awkward because I haven't spent much time with you or Belgium and, oh, I feel like a horrible friend-!" Iceland moved from Norway so his older lover could try to help Romania calm Ukraine down with soft murmurs of "no, it's just fine" and "you're a wonderful friend".   
  
Iceland looked to Belgium and was surprised to see her pulling along Netherlands, Denmark, and Luxembourg behind her. While the two magic wielders were soothing a slightly hysterical Ukraine, Belgium had taken it upon herself to round everyone up. It didn't matter if they didn't want to go; Iceland was sure Freyja would come if Ukraine wanted at this point.   
  
Once Romania had Ukraine smiling again, it was only a second or two before Netherlands, of all people, asked, "Wait, you said someone close to each of us, right?" The others nodded absently; Denmark was obviously there for Norway and Iceland and Luxembourg was there for Belgium and Netherlands. So... who was there for Ukraine and Romania?  
  
While the horrible images of Belarus and Hungary went flashing through their heads (Romania could never turn down Ukraine's wish of having either her baby sister or best friend with her, even if it meant torment for him), Luxembourg smiled and looked around a bit before asking, "Oh, is Bulgaria coming? I haven't seen him in a while." The others (most notably Denmark, Iceland, and Netherlands) deflated some in relief. Not that it helped much since in the seconds following they got quite the scare.  
  
A very loud thump sounded behind the light-haired Europeans, causing them to jump; but it was the accompanied groan that had them squealing and clinging to each other. What happened next was a blur as many things happened at once.  
  
First was Belgium's and Luxembourg's loud laughter at the fate of their older brother. Belgium was taking plenty of pictures (while thanking her luck she tags along with Hungary whenever Japan has time to give them their dubbed "ninja lessons") for blackmail usage later. You never know when you'll need a picture of a terrified-looking Netherlands. Luxembourg did not have his older sister's finesse and just ended up crying on the ground while holding his stomach.  
  
Next was Norway just staring at his little and older brother clinging to each other. Honestly he thought the sight was cute and made a mental note to ask for pictures from Belgium later, but outwardly the Norwegian just shook his head in faux (okay, some of it was real) exasperation at the fact he was related to (and dating) these two scaredy-cats.  
  
Now it brings us to the three men whom almost pissed themselves in their haste to back up from whatever was making the horrible zombie noises. Only to stop and stare at the growing feeling of embarrassment and the growing sound of the younger Dutch siblings and Eastern European couple's hearty laughter. For there on the floor, groaning, was none other than little Moldova, Romania's baby brother.  
  
The three men, with their steady feeling of doom, went back over to their respective group; Netherlands sulking next to a tear-stained Luxembourg and grinning Belgium while Iceland and Denmark slowly made their way to a smug-ass (in their opinions) Norway, Iceland blushing heavily and muttering, "Say nothing you pretentious dick." as Denmark sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
The little micronation was swept off the floor in a swirl of red and brown. Ukraine cooed over the two brothers, the sight of them together just too cute for her to bear. Belgium immediately joined in once she caught sight as well; Romania was squishing his cheeks to Moldova's, the micronation giggling and hugging his big brother around the neck. The two women including Denmark (don't judge) squealed when Romania and Moldova shared an Eskimo kiss. Ukraine went to her two cuties and fixed both of their hats; making sure Romania's hat ties weren't tangled and on the right of his head while Moldova's hat didn't get caught in his hair as Ukraine moved it to rest on the left side of his head.  
  
To answer Netherlands long-ago question, Romania turned to the Dutch man and said, "Ukraine and I are taking Moldova." Turning to playfully nip at Moldova's ear, Romania continued speaking with his voice muffled by his brother's hair, "We don't see each other all that often, so this is a wonderful compromise!"   
  
Nothing could really change anyone's mind at this point, not considering they all just experienced a "what happens in the freaking hallway stays in the freaking hallway" moment, and it was pretty rare for any of them to get to send time together; the siblings and couples alike. So they made their plans, checked their calendars, and chose a date to commence the "Great Not-A-Date Date" featuring Moldova, Luxembourg, and Denmark.

* * *

No way were any of them able to say no and be the one to die by Russia thanks to make his big sister cry; Romania was not excluded in that very real threat, Ukraine's lover or no. Romania shivered in the gentle wind, the thought of dying by his brother-in-law(? Okay, that really didn't sound right, but, whatever.) not being a very happy one. Thankfully he was snapped out his musings by a the sound of a dying man. Okay, not dying, that's pushing it; but by the fact Netherlands was sprawled on the ground and in obvious pain, his pipe quite a ways away, he probably would be dying if he was mortal.  
  
Romania and Norway shared a look of "what in the hell just happened" before they too were hit. Of course not anywhere as deadly as Belgium and Netherlands; they were thanking their respective Gods for that. Instead Romania was looking down at an excited Moldova and ecstatic Ukraine, both bouncing up and down in little hops. Norway had never been so grateful to have the much more subdued Iceland as his partner as he took in Luxembourg and Denmark, the two talking rapidly about how Ukraine was a genius.  
  
Wait.  
  
What?  
  
Romania caught that as well and turned to look at the Ukrainian woman in front of him, his arms filled with a cuddly Moldova, the younger nation's worn coat flapping as the brunette waved his arms around. "Big brother, big brother! Big sister Kitty," Romania smiled at the nickname for Ukraine, the woman in question blushing and adverting her eyes, "had an awesome idea!"  
  
Romania tsked and lightly tapped Moldova's nose, "Have you been spending time with Molossia again? You're talking more and more like America every time I see you."  
  
Moldova just grinned and nodded, "Yep! Him and Seborga are cool to play with, but Sealand and Wy can be bossy." Moldova wrinkled his nose in faint irritation at being ordered around by the younger micronations; just because they were bigger didn't mean they were the boss of him! Moldova shook his head of his friends. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you! Big sister was thinking we could do a race. A three... three logs? Uh, three legs..." Moldova looked back to Ukraine with a sheepish smile.  
  
Ukraine stepped forward and smoothed the little one's hair, "A three-legged race, dear." Ukraine, still running her fingers through Moldova's hair, turned to the other older countries. "I was thinking it could be fun since we really haven't done anything with each other and that's what today is all about!" Ukraine smiled happily at the idea. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Belgium whooped from her place on top of Netherlands chest, agreeing instantly. The Belgian woman already explained the idea to her lover when they went down in her haste, so Netherlands just gave a thumbs up from his position on the ground. He didn't see anything that could go horribly wrong with just a three-legged race. Norway looked to Iceland for a yes, and Iceland mulled it over a bit before saying so. He, like Netherlands, didn't see anything that could go completely wrong. Luxembourg had to say no, he'd much rather watch the ridiculous antics to follow, and a put-out Ukraine looked to Denmark. Denmark just puffed out his chest and patted Luxembourg on the shoulder, saying he'd make sure Luxembourg would have company.  
  
Ukraine clapped her hands and paired everyone up; each couple together. With some help from Denmark and Romania, they tied Iceland and Norway at the ankle and Netherlands and Belgium at the ankle and calf. Ukraine didn't ask why, but Belgium was pretty insistent about it; Netherlands eyed his sister suspiciously but kept his mouth shut.  
  
However, when it got to Ukraine herself, she gave the twine to Denmark and lined up with Romania, just to be stopped by a frowning Moldova. "You and big brother are going too?" The boy fiddled with the patches in his coat, looking downcast.  
  
Romania worriedly whispered to Ukraine, "We don't see each other ever since Moldova went to live with Russia, so he's a little sad that even when we're together we're not with each other. Maybe we can sit this out?" Romania bit his lip as his eyes flickered between his beauty and his brother. He hoped Ukraine would be okay with the decision because Romania, if he was completely honest with himself, would not know who to choose.  
  
Thankfully Ukraine was pitiful and helplessly looked to the other couples who were already tied up. Belgium nodded her head, as did Netherlands. Norway rolled his eyes and said, "We're already set to go. Romania, spend some time with your brother." Norway looked down at Iceland as he finished, "You'll have your best times with your little brother." Iceland chose not to acknowledge the stare and looked anywhere that wasn't the man standing next to him.  
  
Ukraine breathed a sigh of relief and handed the twine back to Denmark, who shrugged and returned to Luxembourg, bringing the couple with him. The four got situated and Romania, Moldova resting between his legs and Ukraine leaning against his left shoulder, started to count. Denmark leaned to the right and whispered to Luxembourg, "If this is anything like that time with America and England, then this is going to be good. I hope you're recording this."  
  
Luxembourg scoffed, offended, "You wound me." The young Dutchman held up his phone, the recorder on, "Way ahead of you. Oh, and forget America and England, you're going to hope this is more like Korea and Hong Kong." And as Romania shouted the last number, the two men shook on it.  
  
The two couples started the awkward waddle that was to be expected in this game; the Nordic couple a little smoother than the Dutch couple. But that was a certain waffle-lover's plan. The only one that caught on was none other than the woman whom tied them; Ukraine knew exactly what her friend was doing. The cheers that Luxembourg and Denmark were yelling out quickly quieted at the next and most ridiculous event of the evening.  
  
Belgium "toppled" over, bringing Netherlands with her as they crash to the ground. Again, Netherlands found himself on his back, feeling like he just got hit in the stomach by a 2X4 plank of wood. Belgium had landed on top of him, her signature grin in place. Iceland and Norway kept going, though considerably slower for two reasons: one, their only completion just knocked itself out and two, they needed a minute to process the fact that the Dutch siblings were scrambling together for _opposite_ reasons.  
  
Shaking his head at the pure absurdity that was this entire day, Norway marched on with Iceland, easily clearing the finish line. Leaving poor Netherlands in the dust, quite literally, Norway twisted Iceland around and dips the shorter man before kissing him full on the mouth. Denmark lets his disappointment evaporate and gives out some hearty cat-calls to his fellow Nordics while Luxembourg finally sighed, turned his camera off, and got up to go and untangle the mess that was his siblings' relationship.  
  
Ukraine had enjoyed herself immensely, even if it didn't turn out exactly like she expected. Turning to the three blonde Europeans, she called, "It was an interesting try, at least!" Moldova, whom was hiding his giggles in Romania's jacket, let out peals of laughter, easily getting his older brother to laugh with him.  
  
Ukraine looked around at the mess they had all become: Luxembourg had his sister by the waist and was still trying to maneuver her off Netherlands, Norway was calmly looking through the photos that had been taken throughout the day as Iceland practically glowed bright red, Denmark snickering not helping the poor boy at all, and then it was them. Ukraine glanced down at the brothers beside her, the younger showing Romania a child's game Moldova learned from Molossia, and she lifted her own camera for a picture.  
  
Oh yes, it was, indeed, an interesting try.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my friend Celine!


End file.
